


TFP Starscream X Fem-Reader – Starlight

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: After Starscream has had a bad day on the Nemesis, he goes to his favourite human to rant, that is until, ranting leads to more than he'd planned on.





	TFP Starscream X Fem-Reader – Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned on my Tumblr page, so thanks to them for that ^_^

Starscream stormed away from the Nemesis’ throne room, having once again been humiliated by Megatron. It had become a much more recurring event ever since Megatron’s return to command; apparently some bots just wouldn’t forgive murder, not that Megatron had really been alive when Starscream had found him on the destroyed spacebridge. Really, Starscream had done him a favour by terminating him temporarily, but did Megatron see it that way? No, he was too far caught in the memories of ‘ _betrayal_ ,’ and ‘ _treason._ ’ Well, Megatron could keep going the way he was, for Starscream knew in his spark that he would live to lead the Decepticons again one day, and then Megatron would regret it.

The idea of taking his rightful place as leader usually comforted Starscream, yet he found no solace in the thought right then. He was filled with a fervent hatred that was only growing, burning him alive from the inside out, consuming his every thought and clawing at his processor, instilling the idea that he was just as worthless as the other Decepticons said.

Starscream growled, speeding up from his brisk walk into a run until he found himself on the Nemesis’ deck, free of the hallways that were closing in on him only moments ago, but the ship’s deck wasn’t nearly large enough to liberate him from the negative feelings that threatened to destroy him. Jumping off the ship, Starscream transformed into his alt-mode, flying into the limitless sky and relieving him of his claustrophobia. He didn’t have to think even for a moment where he was going, for Starscream knew he had to find you.

It was pathetic really, that he had come to rely on a human of all things, but not just any human, an Autobot pet. He had met you officially after kidnapping you in the hopes that he could use you against the Autobots in some underhanded plan or other, but unlike that other bratty human, Miko who Starscream remembered with distaste, you had been quite a respectable captive. Yes, he could still remember his first impression of you. Once captured, you held yourself with dignity, withholding any insults that you might have been thinking, asking the occasional question, and finally, listening whenever Starscream spoke; it was your attentive listening that often brought him back to you, if only to rant.

Starscream sighed mid-flight, wondering whether he really wanted to find you tonight. On one servo, he would have at least one gentle soul who listened to him, even if you did ally with the Autobots, but on the other, if the Decepticons ever found out that he met frequently with a human, it could destroy him; then again, what did it matter if he occasionally spoke with you? After all, your kind would eventually be enslaved to his and when that happened, Starscream would make sure to keep you as his personal slave, which would be an honour to anyone once the war was won.

With no way of contacting you, Starscream headed to the spot he often found you at; a grassy hilltop that was perfect for stargazing. The first time he saw you there was the night he’d captured you. Later he’d gleamed that it was somewhat close to where you lived, and that you often went there to sleep under the stars.

Starscream huffed in an odd mix of disappointment and relief when he spotted you from the air. You quickly saw the familiar jet and waved up to him, giving the signal that no other humans or Autobots were around and he flew low to the ground before transforming to his root-mode with an elegant flip, showing off slightly as if he could compensate for the lack of attention from other Cybertronians by flaunting his superiority to you.

You smiled warmly at the move that showed so much of his personality. “Good evening, Starscream. Here to kidnap me again, or is it the usual?” You teased.

Starscream growled, revealing that he wasn’t much in the mood for games.

You nodded soberly, hoping that he would hear the sincerity in your voice when you said, “I’m sorry, please, tell me everything. What’s wrong?”

Resigning himself to the fact that you were all he had right now, Starscream regaled his tale of woe, leaving out no detail, not even the most humiliating which he would never dare tell another soul other than you; perhaps it was because you weren’t Cybertronian that Starscream found it easier to talk to you about his troubles.

You hung on to his every word, never interrupting because you knew it was something he hated. As you listened, you had to ignore the niggling feeling in the back of your mind, the one that said you shouldn’t be within a hundred-mile radius of Starscream and that you should be calling Optimus Prime and the other Autobots for help. You knew you wouldn’t do that though, because in your heart, you hoped that with some guidance and a friendly ear, Starscream might one day realise the errors of his ways and join the Autobot cause; maybe it was naïve to hope for such a thing, but that didn’t stop you.

Starscream continued his tale, slightly glossing over the heavy beating Megatron had delivered to him only a few cycles ago. He silently told himself that he wasn’t going into full detail on that part because he didn’t want to appear weak to you, but if he was being honest, it was because he didn’t want you to worry about his safety. He didn’t know why he cared what you thought about him or his welfare but finding out would mean a deep look into the darkest recesses of his processor and Starscream was scared about what he’d find in himself if he did that.

Despite Starscream’s attempt to omit certain truths, you heard the way his vocaliser cracked upon reliving the memory. You wondered, not for the first time, how Megatron could be so cruel, but then again, that’s how all fascist regimes worked; if the world could be conquered through fear alone, then dictators never had to worry about opposition, for people would know the price of rebellion.

“After that,” Starscream growled heavily, off-lining his optics, “I was forced into the ship’s med-bay yet again.”

The idea of a beat-up Starscream feeling more isolated than ever was too much to bear. How many times had this happened to him? His high-ranking position was supposed to offer some kind of protection, but he got nothing but more pain. Did the Decepticons truly hold such little value for life that they would be so callous? Evidently, they did. Without thinking, you leaned closer to Starscream, brushing your lips over his wing tip, glad that he was sat down on the hill, so you could reach it.

Starscream jolted, turning his optics back on, so he could see you and what you’d just done. His spark pulsed, bringing with it a hot wave of unrecognised emotion. He was about to scream at you, demand to know what exactly you’d done to him to make him feel so _strange_ , but he never had a chance to shout because you spoke, your voice a strangled whisper.

“Sorry, it’s just… your wings are so, so _beautiful._ You are beautiful, and God, I **wish** -” You calmed your voice back to a gentle murmur, “I wish the other Decepticons could see how great your mind is. You are a master strategist, and if they would just give you a damn chance, they’d see how brilliant you could be in a more commanding position.”

You didn’t know why you were saying anything; by all accounts it sounded as if you approved of the Decepticons. You tried to stop yourself from saying more, but the words tumbled out of your mouth uncontrollably, and all the while, Starscream gaped at you, having never heard praise like it, at least not aimed at him anyway.

You bit back your words, before you said something else you might regret, your downcast eyes falling to the floor. Why couldn’t you just say what you meant for once, that you wanted Starscream to join the Autobots. Though your mind argued, you knew it was because if you did, Starscream would be gone faster than you could blink; it would seem like you’d kissed him because you were planning on using him, when in reality you didn’t know exactly why you’d done it, other than because it felt right at the time.

Starscream couldn’t stop replaying the gentle brush of your lips against his wing in his memory files. He never knew that a touch could be so soft and soothing; it completely contradicted everything he’d felt from his life in the Decepticon army where everything was harsh and angry.

“Do that again,” Starscream ordered roughly, hating the way the static in his vocaliser let him down; for once in his life, couldn’t he get through an order with just a hint of his dignity intact?

You lifted your head to look at Starscream who was staring into the distance, avoiding your searching gaze. Hesitantly, you pressed another kiss onto his wing, moving slowly and carefully as if he was a deer that might be scared away by anything too fast or foreign.

Starscream shuddered beneath the touch, a faint constant buzz thrumming through his interface panel. He felt a flush of shame wash over him. How could he think of an _organic_ like this? At most you were supposed to be somebody to vent to, a future slave when the Decepticons took over your miserable planet. He should hate you, but how could he possibly hate one so small and fragile, especially when a strong desire for your touch weighed on him. Starscream was at war with himself, partially wanting more than he could have, and partially longing to reject you and return to his every-day life. He quivered, needing more, yet loathe to admit it even to himself. In his head, he decided more would be okay, if he was only using you; after all, what did it matter if you were simply satisfying his desires just this once?

“Well I suppose that you’ll have to do in favour of a good Cybertronian to frag,” Starscream grumbled loudly.

You blinked uncomfortably, somewhat shocked by Starscream’s crass words. When you’d kissed him, you hadn’t considered that it would lead to something more, especially not sex. Starscream’s interface panel opened, revealing a silver spike dotted with red bio-lights. You swallowed anxiously, willing yourself to do or say something.

“What are you waiting for human?” Starscream glowered, pretending to hate you yet failing miserably. “Get to it.”

You knew you could have walked away, stopping what you had started before anything more became of it. Instead, you found yourself hopping over his leg, coming face to face with his spike. “It’s beautiful,” You said huskily, “just like you.”

You pressed your hand against the tip, noticing the way it twitched at the slight touch. Starscream’s optics flickered off and on again at you trailed both hands down its length, before gently sliding your tongue over his anterior node. Starscream felt his valve dripping and moaned at the sensation. He was glad you were human, for if you were a Cybertronian you would have known that it was much too soon for that, and that it showed just how desperate he was for interface. While your tongue swirled over Starscream’s spike, you pressed your hands between the crevices on it, making him moan loudly, his cooling fans blasting in a fast spin; no Cybertronian, no matter how small, would have been able to touch him like that.

Although his large body differed somewhat to yours, you had a good idea of what you were doing, so you continued, forgetting his spike, in favour of his dripping valve. Starscream dropped back, resting on his elbows and panting as you unwittingly toyed with him. Why couldn’t you be big enough to service both his spike and valve at the same time? Starscream didn’t care for an answer, because you were still the best he’d had in a long time, your small, nimble hands reaching places in his valve that had never been touched.

Starscream gasped, ‘ _Remember we’re just using her… This- This means nothing._ ’ He felt his neglected spike twitch again and knew that he needed to bury it in you.

“Take off those filthy rags,” he demanded, barely keeping his vocaliser above a whine.

“Yes Starlight,” You said impulsively, shucking away your clothes quickly to please him and feeling vulnerable in the cool evening air.

Starscream’s vocaliser filled with static at the new pet-name, making him wonder exactly what this meant in terms of your otherwise professional relationship together. ‘ _Just using her,_ ’ he reminded himself once more, though it was becoming harder to deny that he needed you.

“Just lay down already!” Starscream commanded, attempting to regain control of his disastrous mind, his spark racing from the way he lusted after you even with you already pleasing him, as if he couldn’t get enough.

You laid down on the grass and Starscream rolled so he rested above you. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do with someone as small as you. Like Cybertronians, did you need to be aroused first? You rested a hand on his forearm reassuringly, “Hey, it’s okay.”

“I know that!” Starscream snapped, taking the opportunity to bury himself forcefully inside you, surprised that you could take the full length of his spike so easily. You squeaked in protest at the sudden action, your breath coming out in short bursts as Starscream had his way with you, sliding in and out in circular motions. He marvelled at how powerful he felt, being with one so small, and though he tried to hold out longer, he knew his overload was coming.

Although it would be pathetic to finish so early, he did have to admit that he was excited to see how you would look, filled with his transfluid. Starscream cursed himself, no, he would last at least a little while longer.

“God, you’re so hot,” You praised, barely able to get the words out due to your breathlessness. “How- How do you make me feel- so- so-”

You never managed to finish the sentiment, but Starscream wished you could have, your praise had brought him shamelessly close to his finish, though he was determined to hold out.

“Frag!” Starscream whimpered, you were so tight and warm and new; how could he handle it all?

“‘m so close, Starlight,” You murmured with hooded eyes.

Starscream could feel your insides clenching tightly around his spike.

“Argh~ Fuck, yes, yes!” You choked out as your stomach clenched, fuelling your swift release.

Starscream said nothing as he overloaded, switching off his vocaliser hastily in case he said something he would later regret. A sea of transfluid filled you up till your stomach distended and some slipped out between your legs. If you didn’t look so blissfully tired, Starscream knew he would have gone again, for the sight of his transfluid filling you to your very core excited him in an even newer way. Yet, despite how much Starscream loved seeing you like this, especially when he pulled out and saw his cum spilling down your thighs, he was even more at war with himself than before.

This was supposed to be a one-time thing from a future servant, not something he would long for again, and certainly not something with _feelings_ attached. Yes, Starscream knew that eventually, this would happen again. He was your Starlight, and though he wouldn’t say it aloud, you were his divine Earth flower, beautiful from afar and even more enticing up close. Starscream willed himself to transform and fly away but found he couldn’t when you spoke.

“That was amazing Starlight,” You murmured, kissing the part of his forearm you could reach.

Starscream rolled over, plucking you up with the movement and resting you on his stomach, so the two of you could stare up at the sky together. He rested one clawed servo over you protectively, “Yes well, I suppose you were okay too… for a human.”


End file.
